


If He Told

by dontworryaboutanything



Series: William [3]
Category: Who Killed Markiplier? - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: WKM?, Who Killed Markiplier?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 07:57:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12954774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontworryaboutanything/pseuds/dontworryaboutanything
Summary: AU in which William tells Damien what happened to Mark.





	If He Told

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is based on the idea by guts-guro on tumblr, which you can find here - https://guts-guro.tumblr.com/post/168210434118/au-where-the-colonel-cracks-and-confesses-what
> 
> Please feed me comments. For my . . . ego ;D  
> (if you have time, though, I do appreciate them a lot, thank you) 
> 
> Again, implied Damien/William feelings. Read it how you will, but this one was definitely intended more romantic.

“Just because I’m not weeping like a child doesn’t mean I don’t care!” William defended, practically mocked. 

”I can’t believe you. You come find me when you pull your head out of your ass!” Damien shouted, feeling his heart caving in on itself.

There were footsteps outside the room, and Damien looked to see the DA closing the door in a hurry, leaving the two in private once again.

“And where are you going, then, Damien?” William taunted.

The worst of it was that he was still sitting there, unmoving, unfazed.

“To mourn my fucking friend! He was our friend!” 

”He was your friend!” 

“Well, you ran away with his wife!” 

”And Celine ran away with me! For God’s sake, Damien, I didn’t steal off with his wife in the night! We all knew it was coming! She made her choice! But she isn’t sitting here being screamed at for-” 

“If he wasn’t your friend then why are you even here!?”

It went quiet, and for the first time all morning William didn’t have an easy reply.

”Well, an excuse to see yo-” 

”Oh, bullshit! We both know that you could come see me whenever you please, Colonel. Yet he calls and you come and it’s the first time I’ve see you in- Why are you here if you don’t care? How can it not bother you that someone murdered-” Lightening shook the house again, and Damien shook his head. “Someone killed our best friend!” 

“It wasn’t-” William cut himself short, coughing out some excuse and rising to rush from the room, but Damien stepped into his path. It wasn’t like him, and William could only see from this close how bloodshot his eyes were. When had he had time to cry?

”Wasn’t what, William?” Damien asked, voice absolutely pleading.

“Let me go.”

“Not until you talk to me! I just need to understand why you’re reacting like none of this matters!” 

William could feel Damien’s breath on his face, now, they were so close. ”Because it doesn’t! It doesn’t! Our Mark died years ago!”

”Fuc- Fine! Fine, okay! Say that is all there is to it, you don’t like who Mark became, fine! But that’s makes it okay for him to be murdered?!” The lightening sounded louder this time.

William didn’t realize that he, himself, was on the edge of tears until Damien started crying as he yelled. William's stomach sank so far it felt like it might still be in the wine cellar.  
He knew he left something there. He didn’t know what it was yet.

He was shaking as he reached out, but Damien flinched away, looking at William like he didn’t recognize him. 

”Damien, I-” 

”Why don’t you care?” 

William didn't mean to yell. ”I do! I do care! But I can’t fix it, I can’t do anything, I can’t-” 

”You can mourn! You can help us find who did this!” 

William finally let himself cry when he screamed, pushing Damien into the door behind him hard. “I can’t!” 

“Why?” Damien asked, begged, and William collapsed into him.

He was wracked with sobs, unable to catch his breath. He held Damien’s jacket, material bunched up in his fists, head ducked and buried in his shirt. The mayor pin had pricked his palm. “Because I didn’t mean to!- He asked me to shoot- He asked me to!”

Damien had to hold him up, now. “What? William, what do you mean?”

”I killed him. I killed him, I killed him, I- We were playing, we only-” 

William sunk to his knees without Damien holding him up. He hadn’t meant to let go, it was the shock.

“He asked me to shoot him! He asked me to! I didn’t think he loaded it- He shot at me! He said it would fix everything and now-”  
He was nearly incomprehensible now, but for Damien it had begun to sink in.

William was the largest of the three of them, but now he’d sunk into himself so much on the floor he looked like a child. He was still holding onto Damien’s shirt, keeping him close. Damien wasn’t able to stand, then, either. He knelt in front of the other man, and just stared, blissfully and terribly numb. They sat like that for what felt like hours.

Someone knocked, then, and Damien jolted awake.

William reached for him when he stood, not trying to keep him there now, just begging. Begging.  
Neither knew what he was begging for. 

Abe peered suspiciously around Damien as he opened the door, and Damien forced a smile.

“Something I can help you with, Detective?” He cleared his throat hard, trying to make his voice softer.

“Heard yelling, was starting to worry we’d have two bodies on our hands. Everything alright in here, Mr. Mayor?” 

Damien’s smile vanished. “No.”  
Behind him, he thought he heard William sigh. He couldn’t tell if it was resign or relief.

“The man that is meant to be investigating Mark’s murder is standing at the door demanding myself and my friend justify our grief. Nothing is fine, Detective. Get back to work.”  
It took the Abe a moment to realize Damien meant him, but Damien already had closed the door before he could respond.

“What do we do now?” William asked, finally, calmer than he’d been. His voice scratched at the air it filled, rough with anguish and regret.

“We mourn our friend.”  
Damien sat down again to hug William, both crying quieter now. 

“Don’t hate me, please, don’t hate me- I didn’t mean to- Don’t leave me alone, please, don’t-” 

”I couldn’t hate you. I know, William. We’re leaving tonight. I won't leave you alone, I won't.” Damien promised. 

He didn’t know he was telling the truth, didn’t know he was lying.  
He didn’t know that something else could hear him.

Conversations can change, time can turn in on itself, but new pathways can still lead to the same place. 

They’d both be gone by morning, just not how he thought. They’d never part entirely, just not the way he thought. 

They were always coming to this.

But at least they knew they had each other, (until they didn’t).


End file.
